The present invention relates to a method for preparing enol ethers and/or acetals.
The preparation of enol ethers of the structure of Formula I is known, but these methods have deficiencies. For example, in accordance with European patent application 0018473, 3-ethoxyacrylonitrile and 3,3-diethoxypropionitrile are obtained only in company with the undesired and difficult-to-separate 3-ethoxy-2-ethylacrylonitrile and 2-(diethoxymethyl)-butyronitrile, respectively. Other methods set out from expensive starting materials, or they are very complicated.
The problem therefore existed of obtaining enol ethers and/or acetals from easily available starting substances, in a smoothly running reaction, and in the highest possible purity.